Pokemon: Hunters RW
by Sikahdik
Summary: SYOC (closed). In this world, people hunt pokemon. For some, it is dangerous work. For others, boringly easy. What do you do when the things you hunt aren't a challenge for you? How about fighting the other hunters? CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn was practicing his kicks against a tree. After only kicking the pine for a few minutes, a lot of its bark was already stripped away. After finishing his set on that leg, he switched to attacking the tree with the opposite leg. In just a few more minutes, the other side of the tree had been stripped as well. Due to having its sides practically gone, the tree gave way and fell over. Being proud of his work, Shawn went on his way to find a new tree to practice on. He spent the next couple of hours training against trees. Once he was satisfied he returned to his home in Viridian City. Walking up to his house he opened the mailbox like he had done every day, for the last two weeks. Half expecting an empty metal box again, he was surprised to see an envelope. Finally, the thing he had been waiting for. His hunter's license.

Entering his house he started to open the envelope as carefully as he could. Once opened, he pulled out a small, rectangular, piece of plastic. His official license. Along with the license came a paper from the Kanto Hunter Office.

_Dear Shawn,_

_Due to your above average test scores, you are hereby granted the rank of Hunter. This is only effective in the Kanto region, however, if you would like an international license you can apply after at least one month of hunting. It is encouraged that all eligible hunters apply for an international license when they meet the time requirement. If you have any more questions you can always send a letter or visit the Kanto Hunter Office in Celadon City._

_Signed, The Pokemon Hunter Organization. _

Shawn read the letter over and over. It was one of the greatest things he had ever read. At one point he felt scared of it all being a dream and that he was going to wake up in his bed a normal person. After a while of pinching himself and nothing happening, Shawn laid his head against the back of the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, he smiled. His dream was becoming true. He was finally a hunter. He could now go off on his own, far from the city. Instead of having to take buses or trains with armed guards, he could just walk to the next city if he wanted to. Part of his dream was now completed.

_"Finally, __I'm one step closer to my goal." _he pushed his brown, medium length hair out of his eyes. _"I should probably get a haircut before I start traveling." _

Still smiling, Shawn got up from his couch and walked upstairs to his room. Wanting to be prepared for tomorrow, he packed up a large backpack with two extra sets of clothes, some cash, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and an adjustable dumbbell set weighing a total of one hundred and five pounds. That way, while he's out on the road, he can still work out at least a little bit. Putting the backpack on and seeing how it feels to wear, it felt a little heavy, mostly due to the dumbbell set, but it was fine. Over time he'll become stronger from it. And if he wants to achieve his goal he's going to need to be as strong as possible. Satisfied with his packed bag, Shawn went out to spend one last night in his home city.

An hour after he had left his house, he ran into a friend of his, Izabella. Wanting to break the news of him obtaining his license and of his plan to travel, Shawn walked up to her.

"Hey," Shawn said to start the conversation.

"Shawn, hey," Izabella responded sounding surprised but not disappointed in seeing him.

"Want to walk together?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

The two walked together, in no particular direction or with a specific destination in mind, just enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes of walking, Shawn decided to share his plans.

"So, I have some exciting news," he started to say. "I got my hunters license in the mail today."

"Really?" Izabella said turning her head to face him.

"Yeah, I can finally travel on my own now. I plan on leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, doesn't that seem a bit rushed?"

"Well, normally I suppose. I have been planning this for a long time. You know that."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe you're a hunter now. I mean, you're only sixteen."

"There are hunters my age already, I've even heard of some who are at least two years younger than me."

"But traveling alone? At sixteen? Couldn't you wait a while longer like at least until you're maybe eighteen?"

"If I could I would," Shawn said honestly. Izabella is probably his best friend, he can hear her concern in her voice. As much as it pains him to tell her, he knows it has to be done. "You know my goal I have. If I want to reach that point I have to train as hard as I can as much as I can. I've been training for almost 8 years at this point. The rate I'm going, if I stay in Viridian, I'm going to stay weak." Izabella let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shawn asked, a little confused.

"It's just, you weak?" she chuckled a bit more. "You're the strongest guy I ever met."

"Trust me, if you knew some of the people I heard about, you wouldn't be talking like that."

"Well, I suppose. But for now, you're the strongest in my life."

Shawn and Izabella both blushed a little. They continued to walk around, making small talk, for a couple of hours. When they saw it was getting dark, Izabella decided to go home. Shawn offered to walk with her, which she agreed to. When they were just another minute or so from her home, three hooded guys came out from an alleyway. All three quickly tried to cut off Shawn and Izabella. Upon seeing the three men Izabella stepped behind Shawn. The three guys didn't look intimidated yet.

"Alright, hand over all your money," the man in the middle demanded.

"Or what?" Shawn snorted.

Getting ticked off by how calm Shawn is, the middle man pulled out a five-inch knife from his coat pocket.

"Pay us or else I'll cut you down."

"Haha, with that?"

"Stop laughing! I'll do it."

"Alright, cut me down then."

With that, Shawn took a step closer to the man, he lifted his fists over his head. The man with a knife just stared him down. It wasn't a defensive stance, he was wide open. All the man had to do was swing forward and would stab him. After a couple of seconds, the man closed his eyes and lunged forward with the knife. He was aiming for the stomach. Once his lunged had stopped, he felt off. He should've heard a scream, or felt the knife penetrate flesh. Instead, when he opened his eyes, Shawn was holding onto the guy's arm, with his free arm at his side.

"So, you did have it in you?" he said smiling. The man tried to pull his arm away but he didn't even make Shawn's arm move. His grip was like a vice, there was no way the man would get away unless Shawn wanted to let go. Izabella, feeling a bit safer now that Shawn was entirely in control of the situation, stepped out from behind her friend and let out a sigh of relief. The two other guys had taken a step back from Shawn when they noticed their leader get caught. The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out then struck Shawn right in the face. Shawn moved his head back from the punch, but other than that, he didn't even move. The man just stared up at him, Shawn looked down and saw the man had used a set of brass knuckles against him.

"So you had another weapon? Y'know, I actually became a hunter. Today to be exact. If you want I can show something I can do."

Still holding onto the man, Shawn tightened his grip and started to release a dark aura around him. The man looked up in fear. Due to it being night, all he could see was darkness and the hand that had a hold of him. Shawn raised his free hand, with the palm facing the man's face. He pulled his arm back and shot it forward.

"Please no!" the man screamed. Shawn stopped just inches from his face. He released the aura from around him and let go of the man. The hooded man stood up rubbing the arm that was being held. Without saying anything Shawn and Izabella started to walk past the man. Once Shawn was next to him, however, he flashed a dark grin and then swung his palm towards the man's chest, sending him flying around ten feet behind him until he was stopped by a brick wall. The two continued walking, not caring about the man. The two other hooded individuals went to go help the man up when they noticed he had a handprint from Shawn on the man's hoodie. When they examined the wall they saw the same dark handprint on the bricks. Looking in the direction of the two teenagers, despite how far they were, the two men didn't say a word. In fear of Shawn hearing them.

After dropping off Izabella at her home, and saying goodbye as they figured if they had done it the next day it would've taken longer than that night, he walked back home. Upon returning, he then went up to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**The first chapter is done. Noice. So this is going to be an SYOC story because I feel like that would be more fun than using the normal pokemon characters. If you would like to send in a character than take a look at the application form thingy.**

**Name:** (First is required [duh], last is optional.)

**Age:** (Can't be younger than 15.)

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Location: **(Optional. Basically, if you want your character to hang around a specific place, like say if you want a character to stay around Petalburg, just put that. Or, leave blank if your character can be pretty much anywhere I put them, which could make them be used even faster. Also, keep in mind, it is the normal Kanto region.)

**Appearance:** (Try to be as detailed as you can.)

**Outfit:** (What they normally wear most of the time.)

**Type:** (Humans have pokemon typing which is how they fight/hunt. Only some people will have two types.)

**Moves:** (Each person has only two moves, has to be of the same type as well. If a dual-type then you can have one of each type.)

**Hunter: **(Put yes if you want your character to be a hunter. A character doesn't have to be a hunter to be a fighter.)

**Fighter: **(Yes if they would fight other people and hunters, no if they wouldn't. This would make them like the character Izabella, mostly support.)

**Fighting Style: **(Optional. If unsure what could be a fighting style, PM me asking.)

**Relation with MC:** (Would your character be willing to try and be friends with Shawn? Would they dislike him? Would they want to fight him for any reason?)

**Backstory: **(Optional. But if you can make a backstory off of one chapter without knowing much of the world, then nice. You can also just make something up and I'll change it to fit with the story.)

**Goal: **(Would probably have to PM me about this if you don't know a goal to put for your character and if you want them to have one.)

**Anything Extra: **(Any details you have for them that didn't make sense to put anywhere else.)

* * *

**Alright, so just PM me with this filled out. DO NOT leave a review as the submission. If you put "no" to both being a Hunter and Fighter, then that means you want more of a normal person as a character. Also, you don't need to write what's in the parenthesis (duh). Okay, so that should be all. This is a rewritten version of my other "Hunters" story but this time would use OCs. Mostly because I feel like this is more interesting. Ok, review/follow/favorite. Peace**

**~~~Sikahdik **


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn stared at his reflection in the mirror. This moment has been building up for years. Ever since he first started training, it took almost an entire decade but it was finally here. He was now a hunter and could now set off on his journey. Going city to city, seeking the strongest he can find. He looked himself over, from his freshly cut brown hair, his plain grey shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans with a brown belt, and grey shoes with black stripes on the sides. Happy with his look, he turned around, picked up his heavy backpack, and opened his front door. Giving one last look back at his home, he walked out and shut the door.

Now standing in front of the gates leading out from Viridian to Route 2. He was going to leave the full protection of his city for the unknown dangers of the wild. He felt like his heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. If someone had seen him, they probably would've thought that he was just nervous, scared even from his slight shaking.

Though this was far from the truth. He was more excited than he had ever been, there was no telling to what could happen. No idea who he'll meet or what he'll see. For all he knows, this trip could be the easiest thing in his life, or he could die before he even makes it to the next town. After a minute of looking, his vision started to change. Instead of just seeing the trail or grass or trees, everything went dark. Not as if it was night, but if everything had just been swallowed up in darkness. Straight ahead, to his right, his left, looking up, even underneath him, pure black. It was as if he was dropped into an abyss.

He had never experienced this before, being unable to take in what was around him. Going behind him, the darkness had engulfed all of his surroundings, even his city of Viridian. It wasn't fear, he was far from being fearful of this. After thinking about it for a moment, Shawn figured out what it was. The darkness was his brain's way of showing the dangers of going on his own. The part that made it the most exciting, not knowing what he'll run into, was also the most dangerous.

The unknown. Now grinning, Shawn raised his foot and took a step. Into the darkness, into the unknown.

Shawn had been following the trail for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. The only kind of pokemon he's seen were simple pokemon, rattatas, and pidgeys. Things that tended to run away from him. After another minute of walking, he came across Viridian Forest. Naturally, he went in without hesitation. Immediately, he felt something different here. Due to it normally being darker since the trees block out more sunlight. But that wasn't it. He also felt like he was being watched. Outside of the forest, he saw everything run from him or he felt them hide. But here, if any pokemon were watching him, it didn't feel like they were trying to hide, it was more like they were setting up an ambush on him. At any moment Shawn felt like he would be attacked by some pokemon. Not that he would complain. If anything he would be happy to have some fun so soon after leaving home.

After about half an hour of walking, Shawn still hadn't been attacked by anything, much to his dismay. He felt like he was nearing the exit and thought that he wasn't going to run into anything until the next town. Suddenly, coming from his right, he heard some noise coming through the trees from deeper in the forest. Being curious, he went off the trail. Walking through the tall trees, the noise became louder and louder with each step he took. Finally, he came to a small clearing, on the opposite of which was a young woman with light brown skin. Shawn watched as she attacked a tree with ferocity, smashing with a barrage of kicks and punches. Similar to how Shawn trained. Although the tree she was practicing on was probably close to twice as thick as the ones he had used. After the tree had fallen, Shawn decided to make his presence known.

"Yo!" he said as he stepped into the clearing.

"What? Who approaches me?" said the girl.

"Name's Shawn, what's yours?" Shawn asked with a slight smile.

"Ebony Plague."

"What kind of a name is Plague?"

"It is the name I gave myself when I deemed my birth name was insufficient. What brings you to my realm?"

"Was just passing through when I heard some noise. Felt like checking it out."

Shawn felt that he was close enough and stopped moving towards her. Being within closer range, he was able to see she had a bit of a slender build, though Shawn could tell she was still strong, and of almost equal height. Her arms while somewhat small, least compared to him, are still quite capable. Her hair was black and extensive, tied in a braid going a bit past her waist. Looking at her legs, arms, and even her cheeks, they had multiple scars each, ranging from small dots to long cuts. Her wrists and fists were wrapped in white bandages, judging by how clean they were Shawn assumed they were put on probably just before she began her training. When she talked he noticed her somehow white teeth with incisors looking like they had been filed down to be as sharp as possible. Looking down, he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes or any kind of footwear, her feet caked in dirt.

"So, you were training against a tree, how about against an actual opponent?" Shawn asked with a grin. Ebony just stared at him in a condescending way for a moment before speaking.

"Don't make me laugh. Someone like you who comes from a privileged lifestyle is no match for me."

"It seems like someone is a bit scared of having to fight a person. Not that I'm surprised, only training you've ever done was probably on a tree."

"Ha! I fear nothing and no one. I'll have you know I've faced countless men and not one gave me a defeat."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Y'know, unless you are scared." Shawn said with a smirk.

That seemed to be enough to agitate the wild girl as she then lunged forward towards him, attempting to send a punch towards his face with her right arm. Shawn deflected the blow by hitting her arm to his right, causing her to almost trip herself up from the momentum of her swing. Seeing as how she was about to fall, he brought up his knee attempting to hit her in the gut. However, right before his knee connected, she vanished in a cloud of purple and black smoke which quickly dispersed. Looking around and not seeing any sign of her, Shawn took the time to place his heavy backpack down, feeling as though it would slow him down a bit too much. After a few seconds, there was a puff of purple and black smoke in front of Shawn. Out from the smoke came a fist from the girl, striking him right in the face and knocking him back a few feet. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled before stopping himself and jumping back up.

Almost right after he got back to his feet, she came charging at him again landing a kick right in his face once again. This time he was able to prepare himself and only stumbled back a little bit. Once again, as soon as he composed himself Ebony attacked once more. This time attacking low making Shawn think she was going to uppercut him. Instead, when her fist was low to the ground, she scooped up a handful of dirt and threw into Shawn's face, causing him to be unable to see. Closing his eyes from suddenly having dirt in them, Shawn got into a defensive position by lowering his head and placing both of his arms around it. Without hesitation, Ebony began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks towards Shawn. Each hit pushing him back.

After almost a minute of being pummeled, Ebony stopped for a second. Standing still for a second she let off a purple aura around her. Then, her forearms and fists become covered in this aura that had left the rest of her body. Once again she began to attack Shawn, this time with the added benefit of dealing poison damage as well. After another minute of punches, Ebony swung back to deliver the final blow. A poison jab hit at full strength from this close was sure to knock Shawn back at least a few meters. However, as soon as she took her swing towards him, he was faster in a response by smacking his palm on her chest just like he did to that hooded man. That one palm strike being enough to send her flying back until she landed against a tree and she collapsed in pain.

"Agh, Assurance?" she said while gripping her chest and lying in pain. Slightly smiling, Shawn walked over to her.

"I'm a dark type. Once I saw you use Shadow Force I knew I just needed to get a strong enough move on you and I would win easily."

Coughing up a bit of blood, Ebony looked up at him. This random boy from a city was able to take her down to this state, lying in pain with him standing above her.

"No..." Ebony struggled to get up.

"Hm?"

"No, this will not be an easy victory for you," she said as soon as she got up.

Immediately she sent a kick to his face which he prepared to block. However, she disappeared in black and purple smoke once again. Knowing she would get a hit if he tried to predict where she would come from, Shawn bent his knees down and placed his hands over his head. He began emitting his black aura about him. Fully covering himself in darkness. As soon as he heard the puff of smoke he stood straight up and tossed his arms down to his side, sending the dark aura to go off of him and into the surrounding area, in a pulse of darkness. Ebony, being hit by Shawn's Dark Pulse, was once again sent back flying.

This time though, she wasn't sent back as far as his Assurance, and while it did cause a large amount of damage to Ebony, she was able to jump back to her feet almost right after. After standing back up, she turned to face Shawn again. Shawn had his back facing her, he then turned his head to glance at her, grinning. As he tried to turn around to continue the fight, his vision began to blur. His body then tensed up and he started falling towards the ground, face first.

Just before he landed in the dirt he caught himself with one arm, confused as to what was the cause, he tried to get back up. However, his vision blurred even more and this time he felt as if he had no control in his body. He collapsed, causing a small dirt cloud to come up from the spot his body landed. The last thing he heard before he went unconscious was the sound of footsteps walking towards him.

* * *

**End of chapter two. Sorry for taking so long. IRL things happened that caused me to not be in the mood for writing. Not sure when I'll be able to make the third chapter. But we'll see. Anyway favorite, follow and leave a review if you got anything to say. **

**The first submission used is the character, Ebony, submitted by DovakhiinDreaming.**

**Alright, peace.**

**~~~Sikahdik.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn awoke with a steady beep coming from his right. Turning his head and craning his neck up he saw a monitor with different colored lines and numbers. After a few seconds of confusion, he realized he was looking at a heart rate monitor and that he was in a hospital room. Sitting up, a nurse came into the room with a tray full of food.

"Oh, you're up," she said as she placed the tray on a table next to Shawn's bed.

"Huh? How long was I out?" Shawn asked while trying to remember the events leading up to him waking up here.

"At least a day. You had appeared to be heavily poisoned by something, though luckily a young woman had brought you here."

"Did she say anything about what happened to me?"

"Well, she said you were poisoned and then she dropped you onto a stretcher. A nurse she had told about you looked you over. Then when she turned back to the woman, she was gone. Sorry for not knowing anything more."

"No no, it's okay. Am I good to go or?"

"Oh, yes you are, just eat this food and drink all the water, then well see about checking you out."

And with that, the nurse turned around and left the room. With her gone, Shawn looked down at the tray. A small bowl of soup and some fruit on the side. Making a mental note of not coming here on an empty stomach, he then ate all the fruit and practically drank the soup in one go. After eating he then chugged the pitcher of ice water. Slamming down the pitcher and wiping the water off of his mouth, Shawn pulled out his IV and walked over to his large backpack in a corner of the room. Pulling out a new set of clothes, he threw his gown onto the bed and got properly dressed.

Remembering the nurse saying to be properly checked out he would have to go in the main hallway, though he figured he would have to pay some sort of bill. While he did have money on him he didn't think it would've been enough to fully cover his bills and he didn't want to rack up a large debt, so he looked for an alternate way out. A couple of seconds later he stared at the window, an idea forming in his head.

"Wait, what do you mean he's not here?" the nurse from earlier asked a co-worker.

"I don't know, I came to check on him when his heart rate just dropped to zero but when I came in he wasn't here and his backpack was missing as well."

The first nurse scanned the room, looking for a possible exit. Noticing a slight breeze, she realized the window was opened. Walking over to it, she looked outside in shock.

"Do you, do you think he jumped out? With that heavy backpack?"

"It seems like it, but...we're on the third floor!"

Shawn continued to walk around the city he was in, trying to remember what had led him there. He remembers fighting someone in the forest and knowing that he would've won, but, then he remembers everything going first blurry, then dark. Next thing he knew he woke up in a hospital bed. He continued to wander around until someone spoke to him.

"Hey, are you lost or something?"

"Huh?" Shawn turned to the voice, seeing who it came from.

The voice belonged to a girl of about his age, slightly shorter than him, wearing a very long-sleeved black shirt with a dark blue shawl, black pants that seem to fit well, and a pair of comfortable looking sandals.

"You looked lost like you don't even know what city you're in right now."

"Well..."

The girl looked at him confused.

"You're in Petalburg, just outside of Viridian Forest. How are you so lost?"

"To be fair, I was just released from a hospital."

"The hospital? What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest."

She then rolled her eyes and started walking towards a nearby bench.

"So what brings you to Petalburg?" she asked as she sat down with Shawn sitting on the other side of the bench.

"I recently got my hunter's license, so it made me able to legally travel however I want. Even if it means traveling alone on poorly made pathways and having an increased chance of running into pokemon trying to kill me."

"You're a hunter too?" she asked with her tired-looking eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, but I am new. I just came from Viridian."

"No kidding you're new, couldn't even make it to Petalburg from Viridian," the girl laughed.

"Yeah yeah, so what's your name anyway?"

"Myra, what's yours?" the girl said when she calmed down.

"Shawn. So I get that you live here, but what were you doing in this general area. Doesn't seem to be a whole lot to do," Shawn gestured to the mostly plain buildings with few people in any one of them.

"I just got back from working on my quota."

"Quota for what?"

"For being a hunter dummy, hunters who first start have to complete a monthly quota of at least 10 pokemon hunted. You didn't know that?"

Shawn stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds.

"No I did, but hey random question, where is the place I would go to say turn in the pokemon I collected for the quota?" Myra turned her head away from Shawn after letting out a sigh.

"If you go down the main road over there it leads to the hunter's building. There someone can help you with how the quota's work."

Myra turned her head back to see that Shawn wasn't there anymore. Looking down the opposite way of where she pointed, she saw Shawn running towards an exit. She shook her head and laid her head back, yawning.

After running back to Viridian Forest, Shawn placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Looking back, he wishes he had gone to the Hunter Building to ask some questions. Like if there was a size requirement for the quota. For all he knew, he can turn in something as small as his fist. After eventually being able to breathe normally again, Shawn began to look around for some kind of pokemon. Not seeing anything surrounding him, he started to wander around the forest.

Every once in a while, he'll hear some noise come from somewhere, some bushes or in the trees, but as soon as he goes to look, they're gone. After walking around aimlessly, Shawn heard some roars coming from deeper in the forest. Intrigued, he takes off for it. After a minute of running, he comes across a small clearing, with a large pokemon in the middle of it. Shawn quickly noticed that it had a smaller pokemon underneath it, seemed to be its current meal. Wanting to get the attention of the large beast, Shawn tossed a rock to the back of the pokemon, causing it to stand up and turn around to face him, blood dripping from its mouth. Shawn stepped forward, revealing who threw the rock.

"Hey there, looks like I'm interrupting something huh?"

The pokemon in front of him raised its arms above its head and let out a ferocious roar. Looking back to Shawn, expecting him to be scared instead, Shawn was staring back at it, smiling.

"An ursaring? Surprising to see one of you in Kanto."

Already annoyed, the brown pokemon swung its arms back down, one of them in the direction of Shawn. Quickly, he side-stepped out of the way of the attack, pissing off the pokemon even more. Tossing his backpack to the side, Shawn gave his arms a quick stretch, then walked towards the beast. The ursaring lunged forward, expecting to take a bite out of the kid in front of it. However, instead, it got a kick right under the chin, almost enough to completely flip over. Once it found its balance again, it looked towards Shawn, who was standing with his leg perfectly straight facing up. Despite having fairly large muscles, he was flexible.

Standing back up, Ursaring took a pose. Its feet shoulder length apart, its torso straight, and its arms above its head ready to swing down. Shawn looked on in awe. Standing before him is his first pokemon opponent ever, an ursaring that was hungry for blood. Taking a stance of his own, he stared at the beast in return. Like with the hooded man, he stood with his legs wide and his arms raised. No obvious defensive capabilities and it was similar to his enemies' stance, yet Ursaring couldn't attack. It was intimidated by it.

Tasting its blood, the ursaring closed its eyes and let out a roar, causing flying pokemon to leave from the trees in the surrounding area. Ursaring then brought down its massive arms, however, it stopped about halfway down. While it had its eyes closed, Shawn ran up and grabbed it by the waist from behind. Gripping onto the fur-covered skin as much as he could, he began lifting the massive beast.

Ursaring was wide-eyed, this little human was lifting something almost twice its height over his head. As it prepared to start trying wiggle out of the hold, it felt something smack against its head.

Shawn stood over the collapsed pokemon, at first confused after he got up and it didn't, he crouched down and inspected it. Turns out, the slam into the ground he gave it was enough to break its neck, he had killed his first pokemon. Happy, he looked up and realized something, he truly is strong enough to be a hunter. His goal seemed one step closer.

Hearing an impressed whistle, he turned around, surprised the see the girl he was talking to earlier, who was wearing the same outfit except with running shoes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked extremely confused.

"Just enough to see you slam that thing."

"It's called an Ursaring."

"How do you know what kind of pokemon it is? I've never even heard of anything like that around here before."

"Oh, a friend of mine back in Viridian gave me an encyclopedia of pokemon as a gift when I was young. Ursaring here is mostly native to Johto, so it's surprising seeing it here."

"Well, I guess you got your first kill then."

"Yeah," Shawn grew a large smile on his face.

He looked down at the monster he killed when suddenly a small round object was thrown onto it and bounced in the air. Opening itself up and sending out a red beam which covered the ursaring and sucked it in. The ball shook a few times before giving a click and staying still. Shawn looked at the ball confused, wondering where it came from. As he looked on, Myra walked up and retrieved it, tossing it to him.

"That's a Pokeball," she said as Shawn examined it in his hand.

"It's used by hunters to contain any pokemon they defeated. You can then turn them in at a hunter's office. Hell of a lot easier than dragging one through a town."

"Huh. Cool."

"Here, so you can capture some more."

She handed him about a dozen or so pokeballs, some of which he dropped. Bending down to pick up the ones that were on the ground, he heard the sound of running. Looking up he saw that Myra was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging at her disappearance, he found out he was able to shrink the balls if they were empty. One by one he shrunk them and placed them into his pocket.

Bending down to grab the ball which held Ursaring, he noticed it felt lighter than from before. Pressing the button, he expected it to open and Ursaring's body would be laying down in front of him. Instead, it opened itself to show it was empty. He looked around frantically for the ball, to no avail. Remembering how Myra had left without saying anything he let out a sigh and hung his shoulders.

"God damn it..."

* * *

**Took a few months but I got to it. Eventually. So you probably noticed this chapter and the other ones are short, that's because I'm going to be mostly focusing this story on fighting and not so much on normal things. But anyway, let me know what you think in a review or PM. As always favorite/follow.**

**Second OC to be used was Myra, submitted by RemnantSoul.**

**Peace.**

**~~~Sikahdik**


End file.
